Northern Winds
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: In order to bring peace to her people... Ashe marries the Barbariain King Tryndamere. Can there relationship turn into anything more than trouble and pain.
1. Bickering

**Northern Winds**

Summery: The relation ship between Ashe x Tryndamere explored.

A/N: #%$ it let do THIS! I'm writing for an hour starting now... let see what comes out... This didn't turn out so well...

"Talking" & _'Thinking' _

**Chapter 1: Bickering...**

"Do you Ashe, of Freljord, agree to this union?" Asked a robed man.

"I accept." Ashe answered in a loud steady voice as she knelt. Her balance steady, one hand on her knee, the other placed on the ground palm down, hand open. She bowed her head slightly while out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the tall man standing next to her. "_He couldn't even bother to fully button the attire?"_

"Do you Tryndamere, of the Barbarians of the North, agree to this union?" Again the robed man asked.

"Yeah, I accept it!" Tryndamere's voice boom as a few cheered from behind him. He more plopped down to a knee, one hand resting on his Knee the other he firmly slapped onto Ashe's shoulder.

"_Oww... You Moron!"_ Ashe clinched her jaw as she flinched from the force of the hand. She tried not to let her stoic expression break as she stared at Tryndamere out of the corner of her eye. "_Your hand doesn't go on my back it goes on the ground next to mine! Ring and pinky finger overlapping with mine! HOW MANY TIMES DID WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS IN THE PAST THREE DAYS... FOURTY, NO! FIFTHY TIMES AND YOU STILL IGNORE THE MOST SIMPLE OF MY PEOPLE'S TRADITIONS!?"_

Tryndamere glanced down at Ashe meeting her gaze. "_She must be bored as all hell... Well same here."_

Ashe held his gaze as she gritted her teeth. "_For my people... for peace. At least he can' t screw up anything else."_

"VERY WELL!" The man in the robes yelled loudly holding up his hands. "Is there any opposition!?"

Tryndamere tightened his grip on Ashe's shoulder slightly. "Don't worry... The stupid boring part is almost over."

"_Why is he talking during the ceremony, and did he just call my people's ceremony stupid?"_ Ashe blinked as she exhaled keeping her outward composure. "_If there is any mercy in this world an assassin will end me now."_

"Good! As strong as the northern winds blow, may your bound be stronger!" The robed man bowed as he motion for the two in front of him to stand.

Tryndamere surged up with a huff, using his hand on Ashe's shoulder to push off with. "About time!"

"_For peace, for peace, for peace..." _Ashe sighed as she gracefully straighten and rose to her feet, keeping eye contact with the robed man.

"You are now Husband and Wife. Queen and King of Feldjord." The robed man announced.

"_It's done... peace for my people finally."_ Ashe let a feint smile grace her lips as she nodded in small bow to the priest, before she started to turn to face the cheering crowd of people that cheered behind her. "_We bow to the crowd, then he kisses my forehead and we walk out together, his arm on my shoulder... Simple and elegant. A good show of unity between us. That is the plan."_

Tryndamere grinned as his left hand caught Ashe's face as she turned. His other hand snaking around to the lower part of the small of her back, as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Tryndamere's left hand slipped behind Ashe's neck to hold her in the kiss as he dipped her backwards slightly.

"_What just..." _Ashe's mind went blank as there was a gasp from the crowd, a brief pause of near silence, Then a thunderous roar of cheering erupted.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like years before Tryndamere broke it and drew in a deep breath before turning and walking down the isle, One hand on Ashe's hip guiding her next to him as his other hand waved to the crowd.

Ashe kept her eyes forward as she fought the blush that was already spreading across her face. She could not be more happy as they walked outside into the near freezing air and a cool wind blew across her burning checks. Her feet felt more at home walking across the frozen ground as they reached the carriage which offered shelter from the crowd that was still cheering for the couple.

As soon as the carriage door closed Tryndamere pulled on his shirt opening it down to his abs. "Man I'm glad that crap is over... This shirt is hotter than hell."

"That wasn't the plan." Ashe muttered as she sat still gripping her knees with her hands.

"And that guy just would not shut up. He just went on and on about nothing!" Tryndamere said with a loud chuckle as he leaned back into the seat as the carriage began to rumbled along the path.

"That wasn't the plan." Ashe again said her voice a little louder.

"What?" Tryndamere asked, as he reached for a small pink bottle.

"That. Was. Not. The. Plan." Ashe said as she ran her hand through her hair. "This is a political Marriage, Not some honey moon romp. We have to show strength and dignity in public. We must do so at all times."

"Aahh, Forget that garbage." Tryndamere said with a big grin.

"Or we could not forget it and instead stick to the plan. You know the one that brings happiness and peace to our people without risking lives or anything else." Ashe snapped back.

"Here, drink this it will thaw you out a bit." Tryndamere said as he opened the bottle, sipped it and then swung his arm tossing the open bottle to Ashe.

Ashe caught the bottle, her eyes looking for any sigh of the bottle spilling while in flight "A, what is it? B, how did you throw it without spilling it."

Tryndamere laughed as he reached for large green bottle. "We barbarians have a few tricks... and knowing how to move a bottle around a camp fire is a must have in our circle. That drink is a little something Singed cook up for us."

Ashe looked from the bottle to Tryndamere then back to the bottle. "And you trust him?"

"Hell no... but what kinda of monster would pull something on a man's wedding day?" Tryndamere laughed as if he'd told a joke worth writing down. "_I did well... She could be less up tight, but she sure is a fine thing to stare at adn very strong." _Tryndamere smiled across the carriage at the woman who sighed.

"A monster exactly like Singed..." Ashe said as she continued to look at the potion before smelling it. "This... smells like a fruit drink."

"Look, There are Noxusain houses, pulling a Piltover carriage, driven by Ionian's most skilled carriage... err carriage driver, and all guarded by Demacian Riders. When in the hell is this ever going to happen again. Now come over here and we can share this bottle that Gragus made for us. This is the one time in yah life yah can let that icy guard down." Tryndamere popped the cork on the battle chuckling as it bounced of the ceiling. "I'll bet you your ass, this is anything but fruit drink."

Ashe sighed lifting the bottle to her lips drinking the beverage Singed had made. "Whatever..." Ashe sighed crossing the carriage to sit next to the Barbarian King who promptly wrapped an arm around her. "So... Trynd... How much will you need to drink before you'll put an apple on your head?" Ashe closed her eyes grinning, the sweet taste of Singed's potion still on her lips.

"If you're the one firing? Hell..." Tryndamere held up the bottle looking it over before shrugging and lifting it to his lips downing over half the bottle. "Well Fuck..."

Ashe blinked looking up at him. "What?"

Tryndamere looked into the bottle then smell it. "That fat Bastard... its just a damn fruit drink."

Ashe, for the first time that day, genuinely laughed covering her mouth as she grinned up at the fuming barbarian. "So about the bet... I guess that means I will be keeping to myself tonight."

Tryndamere blinked a few times before smiling and grinning. "Woah... Never mind, Gragus didn't pull any punches. Weird Magic brew... all the kick in it sneaks up on yaah. Well fire away." He pushed the bottle into Ashe's lap as he lend over and pulled her into another kiss.

Ashe closed her eyes until a bump in the road broke the kiss. She sat drawing in a breath as the carriage bumped along the road. "_This isn't so bad... he isn't perfect but he could be worse... and this the best for my people and his." _Ashe reach for a glass on a small self where they were stored. She lifted the glass out of a slot and started to pour a drink only to have her husband slap the glass to the floor. "Really?" Ashe watched as the drink spilled.

"This is a celebration... forget the pansy glasses, man up, and drink the right way. Anything worth drinking is worth drinking the 'right' way... right from the bottle." Tryndamere pulled Ashe a bit closer to him with his arm as his other hand lifted the bottle up towards her mouth.

"Man up..."Ashe said in a flat tone.

"Yeap." Tryndamere responded.

Ashe lifted the bottle to her lips and took a short drink of the brew. "Satisfied?"

"Just a bit, but we're getting there." Tryndamere started to lean for another kiss before he stopped and promptly lurked forward onto his knees on the floor of the carriage throwing up. "Ok... Now I'm not at all."

Ashe covered her face setting the bottle down on the floor. "Piltover is not going to be pleased about this... way to man up." Ashe sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked out the window at the country side. "You know Gragus doesn't play when it comes to drinks and you just drank half of the brew right away." Ashe spoke softly enjoying the country side that rolled by and the slight buzz of Gragus's brew.

Tryndamere wiped his mouth before shifting back, sitting on the floor and laying his head on the seat of the carriage. "Laugh while you can I'mma still collect on our bet tonight."

Ashe groaned as she let her forehead hit the glass of the window. A moment later Ashe clinched her jaw before dropping to the floor as Tryndamere just had. She wiped her mouth before glancing back at Tryndamere. "This is why I don't drink and I don't let my guard down..."

"Oh shut up." Tryndamere barked.

Ashe closed her eyes, her head spinning in a fog.

xxxXXXxxx

As the Carriage arrived at a large Demacian estate, Ashe and Tryndamere stepped out onto a stone walkway. Several Demacian summoners stood watching. Tryndamere seemed to be getting his second wind and was feeling much better as they walked towards the entrance to the Home.

Ashe sighed as she looked over the faces of summoners. "_Glad we had a change of cloths." _Ashe returned a slight bow to a summoner as he passed. "Demacia was kind enough to offer a ball in our honor."

"At least you didn't spill Gragus' brew." Tryndamere said flatly. "Later tonight I'm giving it another shot."

"_Not a fast learner is he." _Ashe looped her arm under Tryndamere's as she covered her mouth for a moment. "Please take me too our bedroom." Ashe whispered.

"Well aren't you getting a bit excited." Tryndamere said, as he grinned.

"No... I'm still feeling ill. I'd like to rest a bit before dinner tonight. If I have to sit through Demacian speeches I'm doing so rested." Ashe muttered under her breath before she flinched realizing what she said out loud. "_Why did I say that out loud? How strong is the brew Gragus make?"_

"Congratulation Tryndamere and Ashe!" A summoner called as he stepped in front of the two. "Remember me, I go by the tag Ark Angel HFB, I summon you guys a lot. I just wanted to say I'm happy for you tw-"

"Move it." Tryndamere pushed the summoner aside as he followed the path into a large room. "I swear every time that idiot calls me, we get killed more than the damn minions."

"Hun..." Ashe glanced back. "We tend to do really well... Maybe you are the problem." Ashe said with a slight grin.

"Oh ha ha." Tryndamere snarled as they walked inside the building.

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe walked into the joint room smiling as she looked at the massive bed. _"It will be the same bed but... it isn't like we will be next to one another..."_ She still felt ill as she walked over to the bed and sat down gracefully before laying back gently.

Tryndamere on the other hand wasted no time in simply walking over and flopping onto the bed. "Sleep an hour, then go feast, I'm going to enjoy Gragus's gift and then I'm collecting our little bet."

"That is very unlikely." Ashe rolled over mumbling into a pillow.

_  
A/N: It sucks, I know it, you know it... Sorry for wasting your time. I should really not write when I'm sleepy...


	2. Just A Tap

**Northern Winds**

**A/N:** Hun... So the first chapter I wrote, I went for more comedy and lightheartedness. I wrote the fic expecting it to be bad, and just to show how little I know of the world everyone seemed to like it... 9_9.

**A/N2:** For the next few Days I will be posting a new chapter on one of my stories every day. Enjoy. This is the third day's post. **(3-7)**

**Oddness of my life:** So my father showed me something cool today... there is a neat trick to sharing something you are smoking that stops you from swapping spit with the other person, and stops you from burning your facial hair. You cup you hands together tightly but leave a space between your palms, right over left. Then just put whatever you are smoking between your right hand middle and ring finger. Then breath hard in through the gap between your right hand thumb and palm and walla... hand bong. I should state here I don't do drugs or anything I just thought it was super clever and worth passing on.

**Side Note: OMG I get to do scenes with a male and a female so pronouns are useful again... I'm so freaking happy this is great!**

"Talking" / "_Thinking" _/

**Chapter 2:** Just A Tap

Ashe walked into the joint room smiling as she looked at the massive bed. "It will be the same bed but... it isn't like we will be next to one another..." She still felt ill as she walked over to the bed and sat down gracefully before laying back gently.

Tryndamere on the other hand wasted no time in simply walking over and flopping onto the bed. "Sleep an hour, then go feast, I'm going to enjoy Gragus's gift and then I'm collecting our little bet."

Ashe rolled over before mumbling into a pillow. "That is very unlikely."

xxxXXXxxx

_People walked at an easy pace as they milled about the town square. Couples held hands walking close to each other in the cold as snow fell. Still food seems plentiful as some carried bread, and everyone seemed to be clothed well. The town seemed to hum with Joy as cold blue eyes scanned over it._

xxxXXXxxx

_As the figures in black cloaks and armor flowed into the village, cutting down the villagers they overtook, a hail of arrows flew through their ranks. Defending troops grouped and pushed through the gaps were warriors downed by arrows had fallen. The black cloaked attackers broke away fleeing as more arrows picked them off and the defending forces chased them down. As the battle ended steely blue eyes scanned over the survivors. Mothers hugged children, fathers rustled the hair of their young, and the remaining people stood together in safety as the snow fell around them._

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe's eyes flickered her mind sweeping over the dream she had been having. _"Whatever this marriage is... for that, it is worth it." _She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she looked to her side to see the sleeping sat up as she ran her hand through her hair to untangle it. A few passes through her hair with her figures and she stood up flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Tryndamere's eyes opened to stare at Ashe's back as reality pushed the dream from his mind. _"I'll put up with the pansy ass crap for that." _Tryndamere didn't bother stopped in a sitting position as he rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. "Hey is it time to go do the whole eating and pansy ass crap."

Ashe sighed. "It is not pansy crap. It is helping secure the future of mining in Freljord. I this dinner can bring Freljord great wealth and good relations with Demacia." Ashe said as she straightened her clothing. _"I can't believe I slept in this. Everything needs to be handled delicately today."_

"Hah, whatever, talk with people who don't know how to throw a punch. Sounds like pansy ass crap to me." Tryndamere laughed to himself as he walked to the luggage that had been brought in for them. "Well let's get things straight." He reached out taking hold green bottle before walking to a table and placing it on the table. "We do the wimpy stuff, then I tackle this, then we settle our little wager,"

Ashe couldn't help but groan. "At least you have your priorities straight." Ashe walked to a finely wrapped bungle of silk. She parted the silk wrappings before picking up the dress they protected. The elegant light blue dress was held firmly as she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah sure... I know your type, you'll take half a damn hour." Tryndamere watched her walk into the restroom before grinned.

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe slipped from her current wrinkled dress before she lit it dropped to the floor. She was standing holding the new dress in front of her when she heard the whistle from behind her. "Really..." Ashe was sure to not turn around completely as she held the new dress to her chest and barely looked over her shoulder to give the man an annoyed look.

Tryndamere smirked as he clapped his hands as his eyes trialed up and down Ashe's backside. _"Damn nice to stare at..."_

"Would you get out, I'm trying to dress." Ashe said giving the man a could stare.

Tryndamere didn't say a word as he scoffed, crossed his arms, and continued to look over Ashe's backside.

"Fine... Take a good look. It's the last you're going to get..." Ashe quipped over her shoulder as she went back to dressing.

"Feh," The barbarian watched as she rather quickly and gracefully slipped into the dress. The dress fit tight to her body, outlining it but leaving everything to the imagination. _"Hell she almost looks better in the damn dress... almost."_

Ashe finished tying the knot at the back of her neck that held the top of the open back dress up. Ashe slung the silk cape over her shoulder tying a elegant knot under one of the metal buckets at the tip of the cape. "Ok, follow the plan and let me do the talking." Ashe turned, walking back into the main room to see the naked backside of Tryndamere. _"... IDOIT! Warn someone when you are changing!"_

Tryndamere wrestled with the fancy pants.

Ashe crossed her arms looking away. She stood fighting her eyes what kept trialing back to the of the man in front of her. Ashe walked pasted the King as he pulled up the pants and then dawned his shirt. "I thought you said you would be waiting on me."

"I thought you'd take your sweet time. Guess you're in a hurry to get to that jawing you seem to like people to do." Tryndamere retorted.

"Ha, Like I want to spend my night listening to fools who think they can get me to agree to something moronic." Ashe said in an outburst as she turned walking to the door.

"Well I got you to agree to our little bet didn't I." The King said with a laud voice.

Ashe jerked the door open walking out in a rush. _"How does that moron get under my skin so easy!?"_

"Well, looks like the Ice Queen has some fire in her somewhere." Tryndamere laughed as walked out after Ashe.

xxxXXXxxx

The events of the night had been pleasant enough. Speeches congratulating the new couple had been the order of the night, and Ashe had made great headway in settling a deal what would help her entire kingdom. _"Peace... Unity... Prosperity... this is going to well."_

The party had been rather boring by Tryndamere standards, the drink was weak, the fireplace held a joke of a fire, the food was tasty but not really filling, and no one had even bother to throw a punch or kick yet. Most were not even telling stories of a good fight. _"Maybe this is metal warfare... if this keeps up I'll die of boredom or hunger." _

Ashe nodded slightly as another nameless Demacian congratulated her politely. "Thank you."

"Aaah Queen Ashe it has a wonderful ring to it does it not." A short man in a pea colored outfit said.

Ashe raised an eye brow as she looked him over. _"And here comes a sells pitch..." _Ashe kept her face cold as she looked over the man. "I suppose."

"Lovely party the competition has thrown." The shorter sharp faced man said, flashing his hand out to greedily grab a small cracker and cheese off a plate that had been carried by. He crammed it into his mouth chewing quickly as he looked around but made sure to stay close to Ashe.

"Competition?" Ashe asked being sure to let no emotion cross her face. _"This guy would make a good friend for twitch."_

Tryndamere was busy downing another weak bubbly beverage as he listened to the conversation, although he much more enjoyed the chat he was having with two of the guards about fights they'd been in. "Tell you want, go ahead, take your best shot." He said, finishing the drink and tapping his chest.

"Are you my Lor-" The Demacian guard was cut off by Tryndamere.

"Cut the crap and throw a damn punch already." Tryndamere said loudly.

The guard's punch was prefect form until it reached the king's chest, at which point the guards wrist bent at an extreme angle.

Tryndamere took a step back laughing at the guard who was shaking his hand while holding his wrist. "Damn, good punch." Tryndamere curled his hand into a fist before tapped the guard's breastplate lightly. "Ice that before it swell." Tryndamere noticed a large bowl of ice being carried by a servant and took it from their hands.

"Sir that is for the drinks!" the waiter whined before giving up and hurrying to get another bowl.

"Here." Tryndamere handed the bowl to the guard's good hand before grabbing his hurt wrist and pushed it into the bowl. "There. Yaa go, keep it in there."

"Thank aahh, You." The guard continued to hold his wrist in the ice as Tryndamere laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

Tryndamere walked away from the guard as he walked towards Ashe.

Ashe gritted her teeth, keeping her face stoic as she ignored the scene behind her. _"Stick to the plan, Stick to the plan."_

"Yeah anyway." The short man started without finishing chewing. "I run a mining company just like the snobby guy throwing this little shindig. I'd like to offer you a better deal. See, I happen to know to know he is offering a contract that would give his company sole rights to mine the northern lands."

"Is that so..." Ashe remained silent as she sipped her drink. _"He smells like twitch too..."_

"I know he is talking about bringing in better equipment and teaching your people to use it and what not. Then he takes a small cut off the top and you agree to only sell to Demacia at a good price." The man waved his hand like the offer was a bad idea.

Tryndamere stopped as he reached Ashe's side.

"Bad really... it takes time to teach people that stuff. No my company is based in Zaun and well bring our own workers and our own people who already know the tech. You let us do the mining and well sell it to the highest bidder and give you 60% profit. After we pay our workers and other 'cost' but don't worry about that." The man grabbed another bit of food as it passed.

"So we would only get the profit... What about my people who mine for a living and live in the area?" Ashe asked completely fighting the urge to break the fools nose. _"Profit... yeah and I beat you pay yourself so much there isn't much. Arrogant rodent!"_

"You are the ruler right? well tell them to move their asses the country needs the land right? " The man said chuckling. "I mean 60% profit you can afford to give then plently and they don't even have to work much right? Give em a job doing something they are good at... like shoveling snow or something."

"They are good at mining." Ashe said coldly.

"Well, could teach them, but would take so much time and that waste money so screw that! Naa why teach cold dogs new tricks." The man laughed like he had said a clever joke.

"So now my people are 'cold dogs'?" Ashe asked as her fist clinched so tightly she lost feeling in them. She narrowed her eyes but she remained otherwise outwardly calm. _"I wounder if I can even be tried for murder in Demacia now..."_

"Deal!" Tryndamere said boldly.

Ashe's head jerked to her left to stare with a mix of anger, horror, and shock at the Barbarian. "Wha What!?" Ashe's voice was louder than she had meant to.

The man looked at the King for a full second before he held out his hand. "Great!"

"Hey hold on! Wait a second." Ashe said, her stoic face breaking into panic. _"That deal will ruin our people."_

"I'm sick of waiting... and Screw shaking hands." Tryndamere said still smiling. He kept his voice low in the noisy room as he leaned in a little. "We have our own northern tradition to seal a deal like this. See we stand face to face and first you tap my chest then I tap yours. Its the manly way to agree on something important." Tryndamere laughed as he stood up straight.

The short man looked puzzled for a second. "Oh... ok... like this?" the short man reached out poking the King in the chest.

"No, no." The King said with grin. "Close your hand."

"Oh... ok." The short man made a fist before barely touching it to the King's chest as if he was knocking on a door. "Ok right?"

"Ok..." Tryndamere said as he grin became almost evil. "My turn."

Ashe watched in slow motion as her husband stepped into a massive right straight punch, his whole body turning as he threw his weight behind the punch.

Trynd made sure to follow through as the short man in the Pea colored outfit was taken completely off his feet, flying a good five feet before landing on a table and sliding over it then off onto the ground.

The entire room fell quite and no one moved. The man lay on the ground covered in a food, barely making a sound as he held his chest. his face looked like he wanted to be screen, if he had had any air left in his body to voice the scream he might have.

Tryndamere stood up straight putting his hands on his hips. "Well damn... I was ready to make a deal but if you won't stand up with me how can we..." Tryndamere reached out taking a small drink off a tray a waitress held. "Guess well keep looking for other offers." Tryndamere walked back over to a group of guards and started to chat like nothing had happened.

Ashe stood frozen as she watch two guards pick the coughing and moaning man up, and carry him out of the room. _"That was not the plan... "_

xxxXXXxxx

Ashe made her way to the bed as she smiled to herself and called over her shoulder. "You know you could have been a bit more diplomatic in turning down that offer..."

"HAH! I was plenty diplomatic, I coulda punch him right in his rat face. If that deal was full of any more horse shit and I woulda." Tryndamere spat as he pulled his shirt off before pacing over to a small table. "And now for part two the to do list." He said as he stared at a green bottle.

Ashe sighed. "You have any clue how hard it was to convince the parties host that he wouldn't have to seal the agreement with you if we reached a deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is... enjoy enjoy... and please review.

Here is the plot for the next few chapters

chapter 3: um... trynd and ashe do stuff...

Chapter 4: they do more stuff...

chapter 5: trynd is an ass ashe is stoic

chapter 6:... no clue

…... (9~9) maybe I should get to planing some stuff out for this fic...


End file.
